In My Head, In my Heart
by Ann Hawthorne
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. "Não importa o quanto suas perdas sejam ruins, as coisas podem melhorar de novo," o garoto prodígio de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis diz ao grupo. É... certo. Que porra ele sabe sobre luto? Só estou fazendo isso pra recuperar minha irmã. Se ele acha que vai me "curar" magicamente ao final dessas sessões, ele está enganado. Muito enganado. UA, original inglês da iLoVeRynMar.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, gente! Como prometi, aqui está mais uma fic maravilhosa da maravilhosa iLoVeRynMar. Vai ter 18 capítulos, e vou tentar traduzi-los tão rápido quanto possível sem abandonar a Peeta's Story. Classificação M por um motivo.  
**

**Aaaah, e tenho feito uns contatos, e talvez eu tenha uma surpresa agradável a partir do segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem - e perdoem qualquer erro gramatical.  
**

**Eu só traduzo. Nada me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Minha mão se aperta em volta de uma menor, a de Prim, enquanto eu encaro a mulher que vai leva-la pra longe de mim.

Ela está de pé na soleira da porta da casa dela, usando maquiagem demais e roupas são de um tom enjoativo de rosa-shock. Eu fico lá de pé num torpor por alguns momentos, absorvendo a aparência dela, imaginando como ela pode ser nossa parenta e tentando decidir se o cabelo dela é ou não uma peruca.

Sou tirada da minha linha de pensamentos quando sinto Prim puxando minha mão, sussurrando meu nome. "Katniss..." ela apressa, me olhando estranhamente.

Me componho e ofereço à mulher um sorriso fraco. "Um, oi..." eu balbucio.

"E você deve ser Katniss," ela sorri pra mim. "É tão bom finalmente conhecer vocês duas." Não posso evitar notar o jeito estranho com que ela fala, como uma velha estrela de cinema daqueles filmes preto e branco. "Eu só vi fotos de vocês duas, mas isso foi anos atrás quando vocês eram muito mais novas."

Eu só consigo assentir minha cabeça em resposta, percebendo que meu aperto na mão de Prim ficou dolorosamente apertado desde que Effie Trinket abriu sua porta da frente.

Não estou pronta pra deixa-la ir.

Não estou pronta pra dizer adeus.

Me ajoelho ao lado de minha irmãzinha que, apesar de ter 14 anos, não parece ter mais do que 10 com sua mochila enorme cheia com todas as roupas e outros bens dela, esmagando-a e fazendo-a parecer ainda menor do que o normal.

Pego as duas mãos dela nas minhas e engulo o nó que já se forma na minha garganta.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Prim," eu digo a ela, tentando convencer a mim mesma também. "Só é temporário. Eu e você... vamos ficar juntas de novo em breve. Eu prometo."

Prim sorri aquele sorriso que faz meu coração doer e lança seus braços em volta de mim. "Eu sei, Katniss," ela sussurra na minha orelha e depois planta um beijo na minha bochecha antes de se afastar.

Fico de pé e me viro para encarar Effie de novo, que está nos olhando com uma mistura de pena e compreensão.

A raiva dentro de mim redemoinha e se expande e de repente sinto como se eu estivesse engasgando. É esmagador o quanto eu quero gritar e chorar e descontar tudo na mulher em frente a mim. Não é justo, eu sei disso, mas focar na minha raiva ao invés da profundidade de cada outra emoção - do desespero, do luto, da tristeza, e da solidão - que me assombra dia e noite é bem mais fácil.

"Agora, entre, querida. Vamos te acomodar," Effie diz a minha irmã. "Eu sei que essa vai ser uma grande mudança pra você, mas acho que, com a atitude certa, podemos realmente apreciar a companhia uma da outra!"

Prim, porque é Prim, dá à mulher um sorriso gentil e encorajador. Eu, de qualquer forma, rolo meus olhos e não faço esforço nenhum pra esconder isso.

"Que grande, grande, grande dia pra vocês duas," Effie tenta quebrar a tensão estranha depois de um momento. "Eu espero tornar isso o mais fácil possível pra você e pra Prim, Katniss. Percebo que isso não pode ser muito fácil."

Eu ignoro a tentativa dela de nos confortar, no entanto, porque agora que Prim está de pé ao lado dela na soleira da porta da casa dela e eu estou aqui fora no primeiro degrau sozinha, o desespero e o medo estão aumentando em mim como um maremoto. Eu começo a me remexer ansiosamente, um pânico cego tomando conta de mim.

"Ela gosta quando você canta antes de dormir e é muito boa ajudando nas tarefas. Ela gosta de sorvete de café, mas você tem que lembra-la de comer legumes."  
Derramo as palavras em uma única, longa e profunda, respiração.

"Katniss!" Prim exclama, um leve rubor se rastejando para suas bochechas. Tenho certeza de que ela não está exatamente encantada comigo agindo como se ela fosse um bebê que não pode cuidar de si mesma, mas, nesse momento, tudo o que posso enxergar é minha irmãzinha, minha irmãzinha que está sendo tirada de mim.

"Obrigada, Katniss, querida," Effie retorna. "Eu prometo que cuidarei bem dela."  
Antes que eu possa fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa pra impedir, a porta da casa está sendo fechada, com Effie e Prim desaparecendo dentro dela.

Sou deixada de pé nos degraus da frente, nunca me sentindo mais perdida e sozinha do que nesse momento.

Meu pai morreu num acidente de carro quando eu tinha 12 anos e nos 7 anos desde então eu senti muita raiva, traição e frustração direcionada à minha mãe.

Minha mãe, que foi fraca demais pra perceber que ainda tinha duas filhas pra cuidar. Minha mãe, que só pôde focar na sua própria dor, ao invés dos rostos famintos das suas crianças depois que isso aconteceu. Minha mãe, que escolheu o caminho fácil e engoliu analgésicos demais 6 semanas atrás, se juntando ao meu pai e nos deixando aqui sozinhas.

No entanto, eu acho que nunca tive tanta raiva dela quanto agora. Se ela só tivesse tido força de vontade e me nomeado a guardiã legal de Prim quando eu fiz 18 anos, em um caso como este, eu não estaria aqui hoje. Se ela só tivesse tirado um momento pra pensar em alguém além dela mesma, eu não estaria entregando Prim pra a nossa única parente viva na Virginia Ocidental, uma mulher com quem nunca tínhamos tido qualquer contato antes de hoje.

Me sinto culpada por pensar essas coisas de uma mulher que está morta.

Mas enquanto eu caminho de volta pro meu carro sem Prim ao meu lado, a culpa cede lugar à raiva.

Dirijo os 30 minutos de volta pra casa antes de perceber que não vou ter tempo pra tomar banho e me trocar antes disso como eu queria.

Quando eu acho um lugar no estacionamento da Igreja, percebo que tenho alguns minutos pra matar antes que comece. Como a barra de cereal e a maçã que encontro no meu banco de trás e tento reunir a coragem pra realmente sair do meu carro e ir lá dentro.

Isso envolve um monte de debate comigo mesma sobre os prós e contras de engolir essa e acabar com isso, ou dirigir pra casa agora mesmo e jogar tudo pro alto.

É uma discussão fútil, eu sei, porque o único motivo que tenho pra fazer isso, a única desculpa patética que consigo arrumar é que eu não quero.

Ele já me disse, se eu quero Prim de volta, se eu quero uma droga de chance de ser nomeada a guardiã legal dela, eu tenho que fazer isso. Minha mente viaja de volta pra sua atitude paternalista e sarcástica do outro dia.

_Escute, querida, eu sou o assistente social daquela garotinha, e depois de dar uma olhada no seu arquivo, de jeito nenhum eu vou colocar a minha bunda em jogo e atestar uma bomba-relógio como você como a guardiã legal dela. O juíz ia rir na minha cara. Quer ela de volta? Comece a se cuidar primeiro e mostre que está tentando melhorar._

Debocho da noção de que preciso "melhorar". Posso ser uma bola retorcida de miséria e angústia - uma completa merda de bagunça emocional - mas isso não significa que não posso cuidar da minha irmã. Tenho cuidado dela desde que meu pai morreu.

Minha mãe viveu um tipo de meia-vida por anos e mesmo quando ela voltou pra nós, ela ainda teria os momentos dela, vezes em que eu chegaria em casa pra encontra-la desmaiada por causa de muitos copos de vinho ou analgésicos. Eu soube desde aquele período logo depois da morte do meu pai, quando quase morremos de fome, que eu não poderia confiar nela nunca mais. E não confiei. Me encarreguei de tomar conta de Prim e gosto de pensar que tenho feito um trabalho bem decente.

Tudo estava ótimo até que nossa mãe morreu e o dossiê foi lido, e de repente tinha gente me dizendo que Prim tinha que ir morar com uma prima de segundo grau da minha mãe, aparentemente o único membro da família dela que não se afastou depois que ela fugiu pra casar com meu pai.

Então aqui estou. Forçada a isso porque vou fazer o que quer que seja pra recuperar Prim. E aparentemente o que quer que seja inclui sofrer três vezes por semana durante uma hora dessa babaquice que eu não quero nem preciso.

São 16:58 quando eu finalmente me forço a sair do carro, atravessando o estacionamento como se estivesse andando pra minha própria execução. Fico de cabeça baixa e evito olhos alheios, já odiando o calor se arrastando pela parte de trás do meu pescoço, o constrangimento que sinto por estar aqui.

Subo os degraus da frente da Igreja, passo pela portaria e viro a direita, seguindo as instruções que lembro. Há um conjunto de escadas íngremes e no fundo, um longo corredor. No fim do corredor há uma única porta. Eu respiro fundo e me forço a adentra-la.

A sala é brilhante. O tipo de brilho falso que só pode vir de luzes fluorescentes. Há cerca de 10 cadeiras organizadas em um círculo e uma mesa ao longo da extremidade da sala com ponche e biscoitos. As pessoas estão socializando ao redor, falando baixinho entre si, mas todos os olhos piscam para mim quando eu chego na sala. Eu fico olhando para o chão e, em seguida, passo para o lado.

Tiro meu celular da bolsa e finjo que tenho um monte de chamadas perdidas e mensagens para tratar. Quando deixo meus olhos espiarem pra cima, inspeciono as pessoas em volta na sala. Só tem duas garotas mais ou menos da minha idade, uma com cabelo castanho e curto que acentua suas feições fortes, e outra, com cabelo escuro e longo que parece meio confusa e fora de lugar. As outras pessoas na sala são todas mais velhas, homens e mulheres de meia idade que tem aquele olhar desgastado, cansado no rosto. Dá pra ver nas rugas nos seus rostos e nos olhares nos seus olhos que viveram uma vida longa e difícil.

Claro que tiveram. É por isso que estão aqui, não é?

Estou começando a imaginar quando essa porcaria vai começar, porque quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo eu posso ir pra casa, quando meus olhos pousam em alguém que eu não tinha notado antes.

Ele parece ser uns 4 ou 5 anos mais velho que eu. Tem cabelo loiro sujo que tem aquela aparência bagunçada permanente e olhos azuis como o oceano. Ele está vestindo jeans e uma camiseta colada que se agarra aos seus ombros largos.

Ele não é... não-atraente.

O olhar dele viaja através da sala e ele me vê olhando. Fazemos contato visual e por aquele breve momento antes de eu desviar o olhar, meu estômago se sacode e minha pulsação acelera um pouco. Me repreendo e tento me livrar da sensação.

Quando finalmente me recomponho escuto ele falar, se dirigindo a sala inteira.

"Certo, todo mundo, vamos começar por hoje."

Todos na sala começam a se mover para o círculo de cadeiras dobráveis, tomando seus lugares.

De qualquer forma, tudo em que posso me focar é que esse homem, esse garota, é aparentemente a pessoa liderando essa coisa, a pessoa responsável. Ele não é um pouco novo pra isso? Como é que ele pode ser qualificado?

Eu hesito, imaginando se seria óbvio demais se eu deslizasse pra fora da sala e fosse embora agora mesmo. Quando eu termino de debater comigo mesma sobre ir embora ou não, sou a única pessoa que ainda não pegou uma assento no círculo. O garoto olha pra mim com um olhar questionador.

"Vai se juntar a nós?" ele pergunta com um sorriso torto.

Assinto e lentamente ando até o círculo, me afundando no único assento vago, diretamente a frente dele.

Ele limpar a garganta e olha em volta pra todos nós. "Bem, primeiro eu gostaria de dar as boas-vindas a todos. Sendo sua primeira vez conosco ou sendo frequentante, estamos contentes de te ver aqui hoje. Apenas aparecer requer um monte de coragem e é um primeiro passo importante no processo de cura."

Assisto ele se dirigir ao grupo, notando o conforto e facilidade com que ele parece ter falando em frente das pessoas, o jeito como as palavras fluem pra fora dele tão naturalmente.

"Meu nome é Peeta Mellark e eu estou aqui a qualquer hora que você precise falar."

Quando ele diz isso ele hora diretamente através do pequeno círculo e travam seus olhos com os meus. Desvio o olhar, desconfortável, ignorando a forma que seu olhar demora em mim por um pouco mais de tempo do que poderia ser considerado normal.

"Se não se importam, talvez possamos prosseguir e, se essa for sua primeira vez aqui conosco, você pode só nos contar seu nome e um pouco sobre você. Nada muito pesado, só um lance de conhecer..."

_Merda._

Encaro o chão, já odiando Peeta Mellark. Não quero falar. Eu quero sentar nessa cadeira desconfortável por uma hora em silêncio mortal e contar os segundos até eu poder ir embora e assistir a realidade horrível na TV.

Quando espio, vejo que ele nem tá olhando pra mim. Ao invés, ele tá olhando pra a garota sentada a sua esquerda, a com mais ou menos minha idade e cabelo de duende que a favorece porque ela tem maçãs do rosto realmente altas e lábios carnudos.

Eu quase rio quando vejo o quão irritada ela parece com a ideia de compartilhar algo sobre si mesma.

"Ótimo, tanto faz... Meu nome é Johanna Mason e estou sendo forçada a vir aqui por um grupo de psiquiatra que acha que preciso me abrir ou alguma bosta do tipo," a garota explica casualmente. Ela dá de ombros ao terminar, e olha em volta pro grupo antes de nos lançar um sorriso falsamente doce.

Tenho que morder um sorriso que sinto chegando, apreciando o fato de que pelo menos outra pessoa acha isso tão inútil quanto eu. A garota nota e me corrige com um olhar avaliador. Desvio o olhar sob sua escrutinidade, sentindo que Johanna Mason não está a fim de fazer amigos aqui.

Peeta, pra minha surpresa, só ri da explicação seca da garota. "Bem, Johanna, estamos felizes de te ter aqui, de qualquer forma."

"E não acho que te vi aqui antes..." Peeta diz pra a outra garota jovem que notei antes, a com o cabelo longo e escuro.

"Meu nome é Annie Cresta," a garota fala tão suavemente que mal entendo suas palavras. Ela olhar fixamente pro colo dela; ela parece estar prestes a chorar ou gritar ou ambos.

"Eu não... Eu..." ela tenta começar a falar, mas as palavras morrem em sua garganta. Me deixa desconfortável o quanto ela está lutando, o quão difícil isso é pra ela.

Odeio tanto isso. Eu sabia que odiaria, mas isso só é uma confirmação pra mim, Eu não quero sentar nessa sala com um grupo de estranhos e ver as pessoas no seu pior. Ver pessoas lidarem com a merda delas só me lembra da minha merda e como eu tenho evitado, com sucesso, lidar com ela por tanto tempo, e não estou prestes a abrir aquela lata de vermes.

"Tudo bem, Annie," Peeta diz numa voz gentil. "Estamos felizes que você veio."

Ele desvia o olhar dela e olha diretamente pra mim através do círculo.

Engulo em seco, me encontrando incapaz de olhar pra longe de seus olhos azuis. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas na expectativa, esperando pra ver se vou falar.

"Meu nome é Katniss Everdeen," digo, desejando que minha voz não falhe. Eu hesito, tentando organizar todos os pensamentos na minha cabeça. Tem um milhão de coisas que eu poderia dizer, mas a verdade é que eu não quero dizer nada. _A verdade_. O pensamento flutua pra a frente da minha mente e eu deixo escapar as próximas palavras. "E eu realmente não quero estar aqui."

Umas duas pessoas riem quietamente, mas meus olhos continuam grudados em Peeta Mellark. Ele segura meu olhar pelo que parece um bom tempo. A intensidade com que ele olhar pra mim é intimidante. Me faz sentir como se ele estivesse olhando bem através de mim.

"Bem, Katniss..." ele diz, finalmente. "Aprecio sua honestidade." Tem só a mais leve sugestão de um sorriso no rosto dele, os cantos da sua boca inclinados pra cima. "Agora, alguém quer começar hoje?" ele pergunta ao grupo.

Pra minha surpresa, os membros mais velhos do grupo, que são aparentemente assíduos aqui, começam a falar, se abrindo sem hesitação. Fico chocada de primeira, tentando me acostumar a ouvir as histórias mais pessoais, íntimas e de doer o coração dessas pessoas que eu nem conheço.

Olho em volta da sala para os rostos desses estranhos. Brevemente me imagino contando a eles meus segredos mais profundos e sombrios. Me imagino contando a eles as coisas com que ainda tenho problema falando em voz alta até com gente que me conhecem melhor.

Só o pensamento me faz estremecer.

Depois de cada história, fica cada vez mais difícil de escutar. Eu não quero ouvir como essas pessoas sofreram tanto quanto, se não mais, do que eu. Me faz sentir mais estranha do que o normal e me força a confrontar o fato de que eles são muito mais fortes e melhores do que eu jamais serei.

Uma mulher de meia idade fala sobre seu filho que foi morto por um motorista bêbado. Ela diz que finalmente foi capaz de entrar no quarto dele no outro dia, que ela começou a passar pelas coisas dele. Ela começa a chorar nem um minuto depois e alguém lhe oferece uma caixa de lenços.

Um homem mais velho falada sobre como ele perdeu sua esposa de 40 anos pro câncer, como o diagnóstico veio do nada e quando descobriram ela já estava no estágio 4. Uma mulher de olhar abatido explica que a culpa que sente por deixar o portão da piscina no quintal dela aperto a corrói dia e noite, que ela sabe que é culpa dela que seu filho não está mais aqui.

Continua assim por cerca dos primeiros 45 minutos da sessão, eu sei disso porque continuo checando o relógio na parede atrás da cabeça de Peeta, esperando dar 18hs pra eu ficar livre pra ir.

Fico quieta o tempo todo, silenciosamente observando e ouvindo. Não é exatamente como eu achei que seria, acho. No geral, as pessoas só vão em frente falando sobre o que quer que queiram. Peeta ouve e então faz perguntas, tentando fazer com que eles expliquem o que estão dizendo, sobre como se sentem.

Quando tem mais ou menos 10 minutos sobrando, Peeta agradece a todos por compartilharem. "É preciso muita força pra ser capaz de vir aqui hoje e trabalhar através do luto. Uma dor como essa é a coisa mais difícil que você jamais vai ter que encarar. E só o fato de você estar tentando fazer algo sobre isso, que você quer melhorar, é o um grande passo."

De repente, me sinto mais leve porque tá quase na hora de ir embora. Preciso sair daqui. Não preciso ouvir o quanto essas pessoas sofreram. Eu sofri o bastante eu mesma. E eu definitivamente não preciso ouvir de Peeta Mellark sobre o quão difícil a vid quão corajosos todos somos por seguir em frente.

Noto ele olhando pra mim de novo. "Antes de irmos embora, quero deixar todos vocês com esse pensamento pra realmente refletir antes da nossa próxima sessão," Peeta começa. "Não importa o quanto suas perdas sejam ruins, as coisas podem melhorar de novo," o garoto prodígio de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis diz ao grupo.

É... certo. O que porra ele sabe sobre luto? Consigo ver perfeitamente, criança rica que decidiu se formar em psicologia porque gosta de tentar descobrir porque as pessoas são como são. Nada além de livros e palestras para informar sua visão de mundo.

Só estou fazendo isso pra conseguir minha irmã de volta, e decido aqui e agora que se Peeta Mellark acha que vai me "curar" magicamente ao final dessas sessões, ele está enganado. Muito enganado.

Deve ter algo na minha expressão, um olhar no meu rosto que diz a ele que completa e total baboseira eu acho isso, porque ele me olha interrogativamente.

"Tem algo a acrescentar, Katniss?"

Contra meu melhor julgamento, me encontro respondendo. "Só não sou uma grande crente da atitude "o sol vai nascer amanhã". A vida é muito mais complicada do que isso." Digo abruptamente.

Do canto dos meus olhos, sinto cada membro do grupo me olhar cuidadosamente.

Alguns são desencorajados pela minha dureza, outros parecem concordar, mas não querem ser muito óbvios sobre isso. Todos olham de mim pra Peeta e de Peeta pra mim por um tempo, esperando ele responder.

Ele me encara por um tempo, quase como se estivesse tentando me compreender. Seu olhar me deixa desconfortável. Não gosto quando ele me olha assim. Por fim, um canto de sua boca se vira pra cima num sorrisinho. "Você tá certa. Ela é." Ele responde por fim.

Sou pega de guarda baixa pela resposta dele. Abro minha boca pra responder e descubro que não tenho nada pra dizer.

"Até a próxima vez, pessoal," ele anuncia para o grupo, efetivamente dispensando a todos.

Quando chego em casa, aqueço uma refeição congelada e sento no meu sofá em frente a TV pra comer. Tento e me perco no entretenimento estúpido ao invés de focar em como o pequeno apartamento de dois quartos que compartilhei com minha mãe e Prim pelos últimos 7 anos agora parece grande demais sem nenhuma delas aqui.

Começo a ficar impaciente, constantemente verificando o relógio. Cadê ele?

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, dizer adeus pra Prim, sofrer por toda aquela baboseira de terapia de luto, Peeta Mellark...

Sei que não posso lidar com ficar sozinha hoje à noite.

No momento em que começo a contemplar encontrar uma forma de apagar, algo pra me ajudar a esquecer a ansiedade, o estresse e a nuvem negra de pensamentos rodopiando pela minha cabeça, ouço ele descendo o corredor.

Pulo do sofá e me corro pra a porta da frente, abrindo-a antes que ele tenha sequer a chance de bater.

Lanço meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e descanso minha cabeça contra o ombro dele.

"Oi, Catnip," ele diz, esfregando suas mãos pra cima e pra baixo nas minhas costas. Posso ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. "Você tá bem? Como foi hoje?"

Ao invés de responder, recuo e pressiono meus lábios aos dele. Tem o efeito desejado. Foco no calor dos lábios dele e a forma com que ele suspira no beijo. É uma boa distração pro momento. E ele tá sempre dizendo que não sou afetuosa o bastante.

Mas quando eu recuo, o peso de tudo finalmente me atinge.

Prim se foi.

Enterro minha cabeça na camisa dele e começo a chorar. As lágrimas caem silenciosamente por minhas bochechas até se dissolverem em soluços que naufragam meu corpo todo. Ele joga as coisas dele no chão, depois se inclina e me tira de sobre meus pés. Ele usa o pé pra fechar a porta e me traz pro sofá. Ele me puxa contra ele e afaga meu cabelo suavemente até eu me acalmar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe," ele quebra o silêncio depois de um tempo. "Eu juro."

São palavras vazias que não significam muito, mas eu sei que ele só tá tentando me confortar.

Assinto minha cabeça em resposta.

Ele me pergunta sobre a terapia de luto, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso também.

Ele não me pressiona por respostas e fico grata.

Quando ele se move pra levantar do sofá, agarro a mão dele. "Gale... Obrigada."

Ele sorri e se inclina pra beijar minha testa. Depois desaparece na cozinha pra comer alguma coisa.

Percebo agora o quão agradecida fico por sua presença na minha vida. Somos melhores amigos desde que minha mãe, Prim e eu nos mudamos pra esse apartamente depois da morte do meu pai. Ele era o garoto mais velho que morava corredor abaixo, órfão de pai como eu e com irmãos mais novos pra cuidar também. Passamos todo o nosso tempo juntos, praticamente inseparáveis. Ele era meu refúgio do mundo real, de encarar a realidade de que meu pai se fora e minha mãe tinha se tornado inútil.

Éramos melhores amigos e eu queria continuar assim, mas mais ou menos há um ano ele deixou claro que queria mais. No começo, eu não queria arruinar o que tínhamos. Eu estava perfeitamente satisfeita com nós sendo só amigos. Mas Gale é teimoso, como eu, e quando quer alguma coisa, não é muito fácil pra ele desistir. Ele insistiu no assunto até que percebi que se continuasse rejeitando-o, poderia acabar perdendo-o como amigo pra sempre.

A ideia em si era tão impensável que eu eventualmente cedi e temos namorado desde então. Às vezes parece que fiz a escolha certa. Gale me conhece melhor do que qualquer um. Ele esteve ao meu lado há tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar, me ajudando a sobreviver depois do acidente que levou a vida do meu pai.

Tem vezes, no entanto, que eu percebo que minha relutância em ficar juntos no começo era válida. Somos muito parecidos, cabeças duras, com pavios curtos e visões cínicas do mundo. Nós dois somos muito cheios de raiva que nossos pais morreram, nos deixando sozinhos aqui pra sofrer.

Juntos, é um monte de fogo. E muito fogo não é uma coisa boa.

Mas hoje à noite, com Prim longe e as memórias da minha primeira sessão de terapia ainda frescas na minha mente, fico especialmente grata por tê-lo ao meu lado.

Ele volta pro sofá com seu jantar e sentamos em um silêncio confortável pelo resto da noite enquanto ele come e eu fico zapeando pelos canais. Quando não consigo parar de bocejar, desligo a TV e agarro a mão dele, arrastando-o pro meu quarto. Ele dorme aqui mais frequentemente do que não, uma vez que ele mora só descendo o corredor, mas agora que Prim não está aqui, sei que vou pedir a ele pra ficar cada vez mais.

Ele tira os jeans e desliza na cama enquanto eu desapareço no banheiro pra me trocar e escovar os dentes. Quando volto pra a cama, ele está sentado, esperando por mim.

Entro embaixo das cobertas e me inclino pra plantar um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

"Boa noite," sussurro, deitado de lado e olhando pro lado oposto a ele.

Fecho os olhos, pronta pra dormir, esperando que esse dia acabe. Mas aí eu sinto ele se enrolar em volta do meu corpo, seu peito pressionando contra minhas costas, seu braço serpenteando sob o meu. Ele começar a plantar beijos ao longo da curva do meu ombro.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, estar com ele desse jeito é a última coisa na minha mente. Mas então suas mãos começam a passear, escorregando por baixo da minha camisa, apertando meus seios, avançando lentamente em direção a minha roupa íntima, me esfregando através do tecido. Apesar de tudo, sinto meu corpo começar a responder e decido que essa pode não ser uma péssima distração.

Viro minha cabeça pra beijá-lo e em um segundo ele se move pra cima de mim, enfiando sua língua na minha boca. Ele grunhe e se pressiona contra mim. Sinto seu comprimento pressionado contra a parte de dentro da minha coxa. Recuo, sem fôlego, "Gale..." aviso, não querendo que ele se empolgue.

"Vamos lá, Catnip," ele respira contra minha boca.

Sinto que tivemos essa discussão um milhão de vezes. Nunca fizemos sexo, e, mesmo eu sabendo que se alguém deve ser meu primeiro, deve ser Gale, não me impede de apenas não querer fazer. Realmente não consigo explicar de outro jeito, só que a ideia de ficar assim com alguém me apavorar.

Significaria derrubar barreiras às quais eu dediquei um trabalho fantástico, maravilhoso, para erguer durante os últimos anos. Significaria me deitar nua, abrindo a bagunça retorcida que é minha alma e me permitindo ficar completamente vunerável. Não é que eu não me importe com Gale o bastante pra deixa-lo ficar tão próximo, mas as coisas que me aconteceram no passado deixaram cicatrizes profundas demais para serem curadas. Não estou prestes a ir e deixa-las expostas, prontas para serem magoadas de novo.

A mão dele desce pelo lado do meu corpo enquanto ele continua me beijando, sugando meu lábio inferior.

Então ele começa a puxar minha calcinha, tentando leva-la perna a baixo.

Ponho minhas mãos no peito dele e o empurro. "Gale, não!"

Ele rola de cima de mim e não faz um trabalho muito bom em esconder sua irritação. Ele geralmente é mais delicado sobre isso. "Ótimo," ele diz, saindo da cama e se encaminhando para o banheiro.

Estremeço quando a porta do banheiro se fecha com força atrás dele.

Deito na cama, completamente acordada, me sentindo culpada e confusa. Sei que ele deve estar ficando cansado de me esperar, mas estou muito emocionalmente fodida pra lidar com algo como sexo.

Pra não mencionar que perder Prim hoje piorou tudo.

Ele poderia ter sido um pouco mais legal sobre isso. Eu geralmente ofereço cuidar dele e ter certeza de que ele chegue lá quando frustro seus avanços.

Mas pelo som de seus grunhidos e gemidos vindo do banheiro, posso dizer que ele não está no humor pra uma mão piedosa hoje à noite.

Rolo de lado e fecho os olhos. Enquanto eu divago naquele espaço entre consciência e sono, um borrão de imagens flutua pela minha mente, Prim sendo levada por uma mulher com muita maquiagem, os choros de pais que perderam seus filhos, Gale pressionando dureza contra mim, deixando suas intenções bem claras. Naqueles últimos momentos em que ainda não dormi, mas não estou acordada, outra imagem, uma que eu nem consigo começar a entender, aparece atrás das minhas pálpebras.

Cabelo loiro e olhos azuis são a última coisa que lembro antes de cair num sono sem sonhos.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente, mil perdões pela demora, mas só agora eu tive tempo de revisar. Estou com isso traduzido há meses, e revisei de última hora - agorinha. Eu estava querendo esperar porque arrumei uma beta, mas acho que ela ficou enrolada e não pôde fazer... Então, perdoem qualquer erro, e prometo que agora que a facul tá aliviando minhas costas um pouco, vou postar mais rápido.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Gosto de chegar cedo às sessões em grupo.

Gosto da solidão e do silêncio da sala vazia no porão da Igreja. Gosto de arrumar as cadeiras em circulo e arranjar os biscoitos e o ponche pra a sessão do dia. Me ajuda a relaxar e me focar, e realmente ficar no estado de espírito certo pra a terapia de luto. Penso no que quero dizer naquele dia específico e em que quero focar pra ajudar as pessoas a progredirem.

Anseio por aquele tempo sozinho todo dia, então quando eu apareço na Igreja 30 minutos antes do horário da sessão começar, sou pego de guarda baixa pela presença de outra pessoa já na sala.

Quando abro a porta da sala, duas coisas me deixam desconcertado.

A primeira é que é ela. A garota com cabelo escuro e comprido, pele cor de oliva e olhos cinzentos. Katniss.

A segunda é que ela está cantando.

Paro, congelado na soleira da porta, paralisado pelo som angelical da sua voz.

Sua bolsa está pendurada em seu ombro e suas costas viradas pra mim. Ela está do outro lado da sala, andando ao longo da parede alinhada com obras de arte. Está com fones de ouvido e segurando o que parece um iPod de primeira geração, do tipo grande que provavelmente pararam de fabricar há muito tempo.

Escuto enquanto ela canta, meu coração se contraindo ao som mais lindo que penso já ter ouvido.

"Bem dentro da campina... sob o salgueiro... uma cama de grama, um macio travesseiro verde... deite sua cabeça, e feche seus olhos sonolentos... e quando de novo eles abrirem, o sol nascerá."

Quando ela para, fica andando no lado distante da sala, cantarolando quietamente pra si mesma. Sinto como se eu tivesse feito uma coisa errada, entreouvindo um momento que deveria ser particular, onde ela claramente achou que estava sozinha. Espero um bom tempo, então entro na sala, limpando minha garganta e me fazendo ouvido.

Coloco a sacola de comidas e bebidas na mesa de sempre e viro pra encará-la.

Ela tira os fones das orelhas e enrola o fio em volta do iPod e coloca na bolsa. Quando ela olha pra mim, ofereço a ela um pequeno sorriso, mas ela rapidamente desvia o olhar.

"Chegou cedo hein," tento brincar, sorrindo pra tentar aliviar a tensão dela.

Ela simplesmente dá de ombros em resposta e mantém seu olhar longe do meu. Mas quando viro pra começar a arrumar os petiscos na mesa, acho que a ouço murmurar, "não tinha outro lugar pra estar".

Quando termino, quero ir falar com ela, mas pelo jeito que ela voltou a atenção pra estudar a decoração da sala, é claro que ela não esta interessada. Arrumo as cadeiras no círculo usual e pego meu bloco de notas, revendo meus planos para o dia. Não demora até os outros membros do grupo começarem a aparecer, me cumprimentando calorosamente e se encaminhando para a mesa de biscoitos e ponche.

Quando a sessão começa, me encontro espiando-a constantemente. Faz uma semana e meia desde a primeira sessão dela e ela não faltou a uma sequer. Ela está aqui três vezes por semana antes de a sessão começa primeira a sair, praticamente correndo pra a porta quando acaba. Além daquele primeiro dia, quando ela nos disse seu nome, como ela não queria estar aqui, e que não acreditava na teoria de que "o sol vai nascer amanhã", ela não disse uma única palavra. Ela fica completamente silenciosa, se remexendo na cadeira de plástico e deixando seus olhos vagarem pela sala. Nunca consigo saber se ela está mesmo ouvindo o que os outros dizem ou se está só viajando.

Às vezes ela só senta e encara as mãos no colo, outras vezes parece entediada, olhando em volta da sala, para o relógio, contando os segundos até poder ir embora. Tem vezes, no entanto, que eu a vejo assistindo os outros membros do grupo enquanto eles compartilham. São nesses momentos em que seus olhos ficam frios e sua boca vira uma linha reta, enquanto seu rosto enrijece, parecendo estar tentando sufocar quaisquer emoções que possam se agitar dentro dela.

Jesus, sou um perseguidor.

Chacoalho a cabeça e me repreendo por estar tão obcecado com essa garota. Tento e raciocino que é meu trabalho ajudá-la, mas sei que minha fascinação por ela está indo um pouco além da minha relação normal com os membros do meu grupo.

Tento e limpo minha cabeça, me fazendo focar na história de Sae sobre o tempo da neta dela no hospital, lutando contra Leucemia. Leva mais ou menos dois segundos pra eu espiar Katniss de novo. Ela expira uma grande respiração pra cima pela boca, soprando os fios de cabelo que caíram no rosto dela. Ela se inclina pra trás na cadeira e coloca as palmas das mãos nas coxas, movendo-as de perto dos seus quadris pela superfície áspera dos seus jeans até os joelhos.

Alguém limpa a garganta e eu quase pulo do meu assento, percebendo que Sae acabou de falar e que estão todos esperando por mim.

"Obrigado, Sae," digo à mulher com cabelos grisalhos. "Acho que é bom lembrar o quão bravos nossos ente queridos eram e o quanto eles lutaram quando os perdemos para o câncer ou qualquer outra doença. Mas também acho que é muito importante lembrar de quem eles eram sem aquela doença horrível. Sem o hospital e a quimioterapia r a perda de cabelo e as náuseas..."

Paro, minhas palavras ficando presas na garganta. Engulo a emoção repentina que falar sobre câncer me causa e tento recuperar o foco.

"Acho que você deveria tentar focar na garotinha que era saudável, com quem você caminhava pro parque todo dia depois da escola, que comia besteiras e corria por todo lado sem nada a segurando. Ache fotos daquele tempo, pegue um caderno e escreva todas as suas memórias... Lembrar-se daqueles tempos provavelmente não vai fazer a ausência dela doer menos, mas acho que vai te fazer sentir melhor, lembrar de quando ela era feliz e saudável ao invés de estar numa cama de hospital."

Sae sorri e assente pra mim, lágrimas escapando pelo canto dos seus olhos enquanto alguém lhe oferece um lenço.

Checo a hora no meu relógio e dou uma olhada em volta da sala, tentando decidir onde quero ir em seguida.

Quando olho pra Katniss noto que ela está me olhando intensamente, os olhos estreitos, as sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. Ela parece estar me estudando, tentando me entender. Tento não vacilar sob seu olhar.

"Então, hm, eu estava pensando... Talvez possamos ouvir um pouco dos nossos membros mais novos... Não tivemos a chance de ouvir suas histórias ainda..."

Eu paro quando olho pra Katniss. O olhar curioso imediatamente desaparece e ela cruza os braços em frente do peito, seu rosto ficando estoico enquanto ela me lança um olhar raivoso. Ergo minhas sobrancelhas, esperando, embora eu saiba que é uma causa perdida.

Ela nem vacila.

Suspiro e olho pra Johanna Mason, sentada a minha direita. Ela tem um olhar similar ao de Katniss, embora ela pareça mais divertida com a ideia do que qualquer coisa. Eu praticamente posso ouvir seu diálogo interno: nem fodendo, camarada.

Em um último esforço, acho Annie Cresta sentada duas cadeiras depois de mim. Ela parece ansiosa, brincando com suas mãos e mastigando seu lábio inferior. Ela parece estar tendo uma batalha interna consigo mesma.

"Annie..." digo gentilmente e a garota de cabelo escuro olha pra mim timidamente.

"Adoraríamos ouvir de você. Esse é um ambiente completamente seguro. Todos estamos aqui pra te apoiar."

Pra minha surpresa, depois de um momento de hesitação, Annie começa a falar. Leva um tempo e ela praticamente sussurra as palavras, fazendo com que todos se inclinem para frente para ouvi-la, mas quando ela começa tudo sai como se uma represa tivesse sido quebrada.

Meu estômago revira um pouco enquanto eu escuto a história da pobre garota, crescendo com uma mãe abusiva e tendo que cuidar do irmão mais novo. Ela fala sobre como sentiu como se vivesse a vida dela em um estado constante de preocupação e medo – medo da mãe e se preocupando com o irmão mais novo. Ela fala sobre o peso da culpa que sente que o irmão dela, diagnosticado esquizofrênico bipolar, eventualmente tirou a própria vida. Ela cai em prantos no final e Sae é a primeira a oferecer-lhe um abraço, enquanto os outros oferecem palavras de encorajamento e um monte de lenços.

No final da sessão, estou emocionalmente exausto e grato pelo dia estar quase acabando. Aperto mãos e falo com as pessoas enquanto a sala se esvazia lentamente. Quando acho que estou finalmente sozinho, vou pra a mesa de petiscos e começo a empacotar o que não foi comido.

Dou um pulo quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

Viro e Katniss está lá de pé, segurando um pedaço de papel.

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia assinar isso," ela diz, sem encontrar meus olhos.

Pego o papel da mão dela e o encaro em confusão.

"Só diz que estou comparecendo a todas as sessões," ela esclarece. "Preciso disso pra uma coisa..."

Ela deixa no ar e ergo meus olhos pra olhar pra ela, curioso quanto à pra quê ela precisa disso.

"Então... Você só tá aqui como um meio para um fim?" questiono. Ela estreita os olhos e me fuzila com eles.

"Só estou dizendo..." explico. "Você não tem participado, exatamente. Devo escrever isso?"

Seus olhos piscam perigosamente e ela se move pra tomar o papel de volta de mim. Puxo-o e o seguro fora do alcance dela. "Ótimo, vou assinar," cedo.

Pego uma caneta do meu bolso traseiro e me inclino sobre a mesa de petiscos e rabisco meu nome.

Devolvo pra ela e ela o arranca da minha mão, murmurando um "obrigada" quase inaudível antes de se virar e sair.

Quando chego ao hospital, encontro uma vaga no estacionamento e só fico sentado no carro por um bom tempo.

Percebo que comecei a ter pavor de vir aqui. Não é porque eu não ligo pro meu pai, eu o amo mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo, ele é tudo que eu tenho. É só que vir aqui parece um peso enorme no meu peito. Vir aqui me faz temer o que está por vir, me faz sentir culpado porque eu desejo não ter que estar aqui, e me faz perceber que a condição do meu pai está se deteriorando lentamente.

Meu pai foi diagnosticado com o estágio 3 câncer de fígado 6 meses atrás, e tem se submetido à quimioterapia desde então. Ele sofreu através de tudo, as náuseas, a fadiga, a perda de cabelo, mas seu espírito nunca oscilou.

Esse tipo de atitude, a habilidade de ver o pior que o mundo tem pra oferecer e sofrer através disso, e não desistir é algo que me surpreende todos os dias. Sou grato mais do que qualquer coisa que o meu pai incutiu esse tipo de visão de mundo em mim desde que eu era muito jovem. Podem pensar que é ingênuo ou estúpido ser sempre otimista, focar no bom ao invés de na realidade cruel das circunstâncias atuais, mas não sei como viver de outro jeito. Não sei como outra pessoa pode viver de outro jeito.

Se meu pai não tivesse me criado desse jeito, eu não estaria aqui hoje. Eu não estaria trabalhando como terapeuta de luto. Eu não teria crescido relativamente bem, apesar de ter uma mãe abusiva. Eu não teria sobrevivido a perda de meus dois irmãos mais velhos.

Quando meu pai conheceu minha mãe, ela já tinha dois filhos de um casamento anterior. Eles se casaram e me tiveram, e cresci idolatrando meus irmãos mais velhos, espantado com o quão maiores e mais fortes eles eram, admirados por todas as coisas que eles podiam fazer que eu não podia.

Quando eu tinha 5 anos, minha mãe começou a me bater. Ela estava com raiva e fria, e descontava com agressão em mim e nos meus irmãos. Eu sempre levava a pior, mas meus irmãos tinham sua cota de espancamentos quando tentavam enfrentá-la e me proteger. Isso aconteceu por um tempo sem meu pai notar. A padaria dele estava só começando a decolar e ele passava muito tempo no trabalho. Quando ele começou a notar os machucados no meu corpo, primeiro ele perguntou a minha mãe, que mentiu e colocou a culpa na minha falta de jeito. Eu sabia pelo olhar nos olhos dela que se eu contasse a verdade pra ele, eu sofreria as consequências.

Eventualmente, meu pai percebeu sozinho o que estava acontecendo sozinho, e ficou horrorizado. Ele a deixou imediatamente, me livrando do seu reinado de terror sobre meu corpo e mente, mas desde que meus irmãos não eram filhos dele legalmente, não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer pra salvá-los. Ele denunciou minha mãe para o conselho tutelar, mas a essa altura já era tarde demais. Quando ele a deixou, minha mãe ficou furiosa e descontou nos meus irmãos, espancando-os freneticamente. Seus machucados eram tão graves que eles eventualmente sucumbiram ao trauma e morreram na UTI, meu pai e eu ao lado deles, e minha mãe presa, onde ela está desde então.

A raiva e a culpa, a agonia de crianças tão horrivelmente maltratadas que perderam suas vidas, é algo que meu pai e eu temos carregado conosco desde então. Não é fácil seguir em frente depois de algo como aquilo, tentar continuar vivendo uma vida normal, apesar de suportar todo aquele horror. Foi a força de meu pai, sua determinação em seguir em frente, que nos permitiu alcançar um ponto em que podíamos continuar vivendo, não completamente livres da dor do passado, mas determinados a não deixa-lo destruir nosso futuro.

Enquanto pego o elevador para o quinto andar do hospital, tomo uma respiração profunda e calmante. Sempre tenho que me preparar antes de entrar lá, antes de ver meu pai parecendo fraco e desamparado, confinado na cama, com seu cabelo ralo e pele levemente amarelada.

Saio do elevador e viro a direita, passando pela enfermaria e oferecendo à mulher familiar um sorriso e um aceno. Viro de novo à direita, descendo o corredor em que o quarto do meu pai fica e paro absolutamente na minha trilha, momentaneamente aturdido pela vista da pessoa de pé a minha frente.

"Bem, não é uma reuniãozinha adorável?," ela diz sarcasticamente.

"Johanna... umm, oi, tudo bem?" pergunto tentando recuperar minha orientação. Me sinto mal, como se fosse uma invasão da privacidade dela. Ela ainda não compartilhou com o grupo, e agora, mesmo sem querer, acabei tropeçando nos esqueletos que ela esconde no armário.

Ela estreita os olhos pra mim e me olha como se eu fosse pra pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

"Tô ótima, Peeta! Estou na porra de um hospital, como você acha que estou?"

Esfrego a parte de trás do meu pescoço, encarando o chão. "Desculpe, eu só..."

Ela solta um suspiro profundo e então cruza os braços na frente do peito. Depois de um momento ela fala de novo, seu tom menos áspero. "Estou aqui visitando alguém. E acho que você está fazendo o mesmo?"

Assinto minha cabeça em confirmação.

Ela pausa, me examinando de perto. Então ela se vira gesticula com a cabeça pra trás dela. "Vem cá," ela diz, descendo o corredor e parando numa porta à direita, poucos quartos depois do meu pai.

"Eu quero que você conheça minha irmã."

Espio a sala e vejo uma garota que é muito parecida com Johanna, ambas têm o mesmo cabelo castanho curto e pele clara. Ela está ligada a tubos em todo lugar, um aparelho respirando por ela, ela está no suporte de vida.

"Dano cerebral," Johanna responde minha pergunta muda.

Engulo em seco, o peso de tudo isso me atingindo de verdade. Senta no porão de uma Igreja toda semana e ouvir sobre como as pessoas sofreram e perderam seus ente queridos é uma coisa, mas realmente ver isso, de perto e em pessoa, é uma experiência completamente diferente.

"Sinto muito," grasno depois de um tempo. Sufoco a emoção ameaçando me esmagar.

Ela sacode a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente quando as lágrimas começam a cair dos cantos dos seus olhos.

"Quer saber a pior parte?" ela pergunta, sem encontrar meus olhos. "Ela a única pessoa que eu amo que resta. E sou egoísta demais pra deixa-la ir, pra apertar o botão."

"Seus pais?" pergunto antes que possa me parar.

Ela encontra meus olhos, uma determinação firme, férrea por trás deles. "A única pessoa que resta," ela diz de novo.

Depois disso não tem muito mais que possamos dizer.

"Oh, pães de queijo!"

Afasto a mão do meu colega de quarto com um tapa antes que ela possa pegar um dos pãezinhos que acabei de tirar do forno.

"Não são pra você, Finnick!"

"Oh, vamo lá, cara, tô morrendo de fome. E faz séculos desde a última vez que você assou qualquer coisa aqui. Estou morrendo por um pouco de comida caseira aqui."

"Foi mal, cara. Esses são pra minha sessão de terapia de luto." Não menciono o fato de que eu, na verdade, os assei com uma pessoa em mente. Que eu os assei, na verdade, para uma garota de cabelo escuro e olhos cinzentos que parece precisar de um pouco de animação.

"Não é justo, o que essas pessoas fizeram pra merecer isso? Além de sofrer horrivelmente e perder as pessoas que amam?" Finnick brinca.

Abro um sorriso.

"Mas sério cara, tem que se dedicar mais aqui. Espero iguarias fresquinhas quando eu voltar do trabalho," Finnick explica, se inclinando contra a bancada da cozinha enquanto eu começo a enrolar os pães de queijo em papel alumínio.

"E por que eu faria isso?" pergunto ao meu colega de quarto, contente que ele não está fazendo mais perguntas sobre porque exatamente estou fazendo isso. Quase me sinto meio bobo, como se esse pequeno gesto fosse tão fútil e ingênuo que eles vão – ela vai – rir na minha cara. Eu sei que pães de queijo não podem consertar nada, mas só tenho esperança de que faça alguma diferença, mesmo que só por um tempinho.

"Não sei... Você já limpa e faz todas as comprar e tem certeza de que as contas são pagas em dia. Você está me embalando em uma falsa sensação de segurança, de ser cuidado. Então eu acho que você só precisa terminar o serviço e começar a assar o tempo todo também. Só faz sentido."

"Ah, sim, faz total sentido," concordo sarcasticamente.

Quando chego à Igreja fico surpreso que Katniss não está lá, adiantada, como ela normalmente está. Distribuo os pães de queijo para o resto do grupo até que só sobram dois, os quais eu guardo pra entregar a ela depois. Todos me agradecem profusamente e acho que talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão idiota afinal.

Começamos a sessão e Katniss se apressa em entrar 5 minutos depois, meio sem fôlego, o rosto corado, deslizando quietamente no único assento vazio. Ela olha pra mim e depois desvia o olhar rapidamente.

A sessão passa como de costume. Os assíduos conversam livre e abertamente, lenços são passados ao redor nos momentos apropriados, ofereço meus dois centavos quando necessário. Tem duas coisas diferentes sobre hoje, no entanto. A primeira é que, embora ela ainda não compartilhe nenhum detalhe pessoal, Johanna Mason parece estar ativamente engajada na discussão. Ela está realmente escutando, e não tem mais aquele olhar irritado, e até responde ao que algumas pessoas têm a dizer, discutindo sua situação e sempre mantendo a conversa focada nos outro ao invés de nela. Decido que é melhor do que nada.

A segunda é que Annie Cresta fala de novo pra compartilhar sem nem ser convidada. Ela fala sobre como tem que trabalhar todo dia pra lutar contra a culpa que a assola sobre como a vida do seu irmão acabou. Ela diz que ajuda dizer constantemente pra si mesma que não foi culpa dela, que ela fez o máximo que pôde, mesmo não acreditando em si mesma o tempo todo.

Me sinto encorajado pelas pequenas melhoras dos membros mais recentes do grupo. Eu sei que as coisas não mudam da noite pro dia, e só de vê-los darem pequenos passos na direção certa me dá esperança de que vão continuar a fazer progresso.

Meu olhar vaga para Katniss com mais frequência do que não. Ela, de qualquer forma, não parece estar fazendo grandes avanços hoje. Ela está sentada quietamente na cadeira, como de costume, uma expressão completamente vaga no rosto. Seus olhos estão desfocados como se ela estivesse num transe. Sei que ela não está ouvindo porque praticamente posso ver as engrenagens rodando na cabeça dela. Ela poderia está a um milhão de milhas de distância, no que quer que ela esteja pensando a mantendo completamente desengatada desse momento.

Finalmente, a sessão acaba e aperto mãos e digo tchau pros assíduos. Entre a troca algumas palavras com eles, meus olhos dardejam para Katniss que está buscando algo na bolsa. Sinto uma onda de ansiedade crescente em mim, com medo por um momento de que ela vá embora sem me dar a chance de falar com ela.

Interrompo Sae por um momento. "Katniss..." chamo. Ela levanta a cabeça pra mim em surpresa. "Se importa de ficar por um minutinho? Eu queria falar com você..."

Ela me encara por um longo tempo, medo e incerteza estampando suas feições. Ela eventualmente assente a cabeça em concordância. Termino com todo mundo e os guio para a porta, dizendo tchau e esperando até a sala estar completamente vazia pra me voltar pra Katniss.

Ela está segurando as chaves do carro na mão, me assistindo cuidadosamente como se eu estivesse prestes a atacar.

Dou a ela um sorrisinho, esperando pra deixa-la à vontade, mas ela nem olha nos meus olhos.

"Eu uh... tenho uma coisa pra você," digo, quebrando o silêncio e me deslocando para o outro lado da sala onde deixei a sacola com os pães de queijo que sobraram.

Pego a sacola e volto até ela.

"Achei que ia me dar bronca por não participar..." resmunga.

Inspiro profundamente. "Não vou te forçar, Katniss. Você tem que tomar a decisão de começar a falar por si mesma."

Ela encontra meus olhos e pela primeira vez nenhum de nós desvia o olhar. Eu sinto aquela coisa de novo. Aquela reação dentro de mim, um aperto no estômago e meu coração acelerado, sempre que olho naqueles olhos cinzentos.

Desvio o olhar rapidamente, sentindo que se eu continuar olhando pra ela, vou acabar fazendo alguma coisa estúpida.

Entrego a sacola de pães de queijo pra ela. "Eu uh... fiz esses pra você... achei que gostaria deles..." me interrompo de forma estranha. Me repreendo mentalmente por soar tão idiota.

Ela pega a sacola hesitantemente, parecendo que estou dando uma bomba pra ela.

Ela abre a sacola e olha lá dentro, encarando-a por um bom tempo.

"São só pães de queijo," começo, prestes a contar a ela que meu pai costumava ter uma padaria.

Sua cabeça dispara pra cima e ela olha para mim, os olhos brilhando com raiva.

Ela pega a sacola e a joga de volta na minha direção, empurrando-a contra meu peito então cambaleio um pouco pra trás.

"Não sei do que você soube," ela sibila, vindo em minha direção, "mas não preciso da sua ajuda. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém." Ela fecha a cara pra mim, e parece que a insultei do pior modo possível.

"Katniss, do que você tá falando?" eu tento e raciocino com ela. "Eu só estava tentando ser legal."

Ela bufa, como se a ideia de alguém "só ser legal" fosse a coisa mais ridícula que ela já ouviu.

Ela se aproxima até que poucos centímetros nos separam. Seus olhos nunca desviam dos meus e, apesar da raiva dela, não consigo evitar ficar meio desnorteado pelo quão perto ela está de mim.

Ela inala profundamente e quando volta a falar, tem menos raiva por trás de suas palavras. Ao invés, ouço a vulnerabilidade em sua voz.

"Não sou nenhum caso de caridade, Peeta."

Abro a boca pra responder, mas descubro que não consigo sequer imaginar como responder àquilo.

Ela se vira e vai embora, ignorando quando a chamo, tentando fazê-la parar.

"Uísque!"

Quando adentramos o bar familiar, noto que está mais cheio que o normal. Finnick navega através da massa de pessoas e de alguma forma encontra uma mesa vazia pra nós. Ele exclama alegremente quando nossa garçonete de sempre, uma ruiva que adora seus comentários paqueradores, nos entrega duas doses de uísque.

"Vamos tomar doses?" pergunto, um pouco desmotivado. Não sou muito de beber, mas não me importo de ficar de porre de vez em quando. São só naqueles momentos antes de eu ficar completamente bêbado que eu não curto, o consumo efetivo de álcool forte que queima a minha garganta quando desce e deixa uma sensação desagradável na boca.

"Oh, não seja tão estraga-prazeres!" Finnick me repreende depois de engolir sua dose de uma só vez e batendo o copo na mesa. "Não quero sentar aqui a noite toda vendo você bebericar uma cerveja. Eu quero que você relaxe, pra variar. Você tá tenso pra caralho ultimamente."

Suspiro, sabendo que ele tá certo. Parece que tem havido uma parede de estresse e pressão nas últimas semanas. Entre minhas viagens quase diárias ao hospital e a terapia de luto, parece que tenho retido um monte de tensão recentemente. A quimio realmente está começando a cobrar pedágio do meu pai, e a adição dos três novos membros do grupo tem me afetado mais do que o normal.

Alguma coisa sobre essas meninas, uma em particular, me deixa desconcertado. Eu sempre tento permanecer profissional, não me investindo muito emocionalmente em nenhuma pessoa, ainda que fornecendo a quantidade apropriada de apoio. Os assuntos com que lidamos são tão sensíveis que se eu me deixar envolver demais no problema de alguém, o peso maciço desse tipo de turbilhão emocional ia começar a me sufocar. Não consigo explicar direito, mas tem algo sobre Annie e Johanna... e Katniss, especialmente, que se eu for honesto comigo mesmo... me faz sentir como se eu já os conhecesse. Sou atraído para elas, querendo ajuda-las a melhorar, ajudá-las a deixar pra trás o peso dos seus passados, mais do que as outras pessoas com que trabalhei antes.

Me recomponho e levo a dose à boca, virando-a pra baixo e deixando-a descer pela minha garganta. Bato o copo na mesa. Finnick me dá tapinhas nas costas e grita "meu garoto!" e aí eu decido que o que eu preciso hoje à noite é simplesmente esquecer do trabalho e ficar muito bêbado.

"Mais uma!" exijo e Finnick me lança um sorriso aprovador.

"Ok, mas você paga," ele diz, chamando nossa garçonete.

Meus olhos viajam pelo bar e, através da massa de pessoas, a multidão se divide e revela um rosto familiar. "Delly!" chamo a garota loira, acenando pra ela vir à nossa mesa. Ela encontra meus olhos e sorri, e tem que se esforçar pra empurrar pela multidão.

Finnick e eu conhecemos Delly desde a faculdade, e nós três sempre fomos muito chegados. Ela é tão descontraída e simpática, uma completa garota dos garotos. Quando ela chega perto da mesa, meus olhos se arregalam em reconhecimento do rosto familiar acompanhando atrás dela.

"Oi, gente!" Delly diz alegremente quando chega a nossa mesa. "Quero que conheçam minha amiga Annie. Ela é a nova professora da primeira série na minha escola. Eu fiquei tão contente por ter alguém da minha idade na profissão, vocês não têm ideia."

Annie e eu nos olhamos por um momento, nenhum de nós sabendo o que fazer. Posso ver o medo e a incerteza nos olhos dela, imaginando se vou dedurá-la. Eu nunca falo que conheço as pessoas com que trabalho no conselho fora das sessões, a menos que eles falem primeiro, por respeito à privacidade deles.

Felizmente, Anne cede e me dá um sorriso gentil. "É, eu já conheço Peeta," ela diz quietamente, abaixando o olhar e enfiando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Sério?" Delly pergunta, claramente perplexa.

"É, fazemos as unhas no mesmo lugar," brinco, e isso parece deixar Annie mais a vontade. Felizmente, Delly deixa quieto e simplesmente dá de ombros.

Olho pra Finn, que não disse uma palavra. É a coisa mais bizarra do mundo, mas pelo que é provavelmente a primeira vez desde que o conheci, ele não está se jogando pra cima de uma garota bonita que acaba de conhecer. Ao invés, ele simplesmente encara Annie como se estivesse em um transe. Acotovelo-o, não tão sutilmente, e ele parece sair do seu estupor.

"Oi, sou Finnick," ele diz e apertam as mãos.

Nossa garçonete nos trás nossas doses e as garotas pedem suas bebidas mistas. Depois do que deve ser nossa quarta dose, algo me ocorre.

"Ei, como é que a gente vai pra casa?" pergunto a Finnick, que parece ter relaxado um pouco. Ele continua dando olhadelas pra Annie, e está usando sorrindo o mais sorriso come-bosta que já vi.

"Sei lá," ele dá de ombros. "Você pode pegar um táxi. Eu vou pra casa com ela," ele replica, indicado Annie com o polegar.

Ela estreita os olhos e sacode a cabeça.

"Acho que não," ela responde calmamente.

"Oh, vamos lá," Finnick protesta. "Uma noite e prometo que você vai implorar por mais," ele diz sugestivamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas pra ela. Claramente o álcool está começando a soltar sua língua. Ele é sempre apressado, mas quando bebe, não tem limites.

Annie sacode a cabeça em desgosto.

"Eu não ronco," ele adiciona, os olhos começando a brilhar por luxúria e álcool. "E farei seu café da manhã."

Ela se inclina e toma um gole da sua bebida, que mal passa da metade do copo. Ela olha nos olhos dele por um bom momento antes de falar. "Então, essa coisa geralmente funciona?" ela pergunta.

"Que coisa?" Finnick responde, confuso.

"Essa coisa que você tá fazendo. Esse flerte exagerado, agressivo, sem vergonha. Sabe, essa coisa em que você nem tenta fingir que está interessado em alguma coisa além do que eu guardo na calça." Ela explica calmamente e a cara de Finnick cai. "Geralmente funciona com as outras garotas?" ela pergunta, parecendo genuinamente curiosa com a resposta.

Delly e eu imediatamente explodimos em gargalhadas e Finnick luta para formar uma resposta.

Quando finalmente nos recompomos, meu estômago dói e Finnick está tentando ajeitar seu ego. Eu nunca vi uma garota responder ao Finnick daquele jeito, geralmente elas caem aos pés dele, e é realmente refrescante ver alguém coloca-lo no lugar dele.

Ao passar da noite, todos começam a se soltar um pouco. Perco a conta de quantas doses de uísque eu tomei, e nós quatro eventualmente migramos para a pequena pista de dança, onde estão tocando músicas pop e velhos clássicos, ao invés merda brega que geralmente tocam em clubes. Finnick parece ter se recuperado do mais recente dano ao seu orgulho e agora está relaxado e agindo como seu eu normal, ao invés do personagem que ele adota perto de garotas bonitas.

Em um ponto, Annie, Delly, Finnick e eu estamos todos em um pequeno círculo na pista de dança, pulando pra cima e pra baixo, gritando com todo o pulmão. "Youuuuuu shook me allllllll night loooong!"

Sinto alguém me cutucar no ombro e me viro.

"Oi."

Sinto duas mãos serpentearem em volta da minha cintura enquanto tento relacionar um nome ao rosto. Katie. "Oi!" tento cumprimenta-la entusiasticamente. Conheci-a na academia e nos esbarramos nesse bar algumas vezes. Ela é bonita e legal, e deixou bem claro que está interessada em ficar. Eu nunca fiquei interessado nela desse jeito, no entanto, porque ela não provoca exatamente o efeito necessário em mim.

Hoje à noite, de qualquer forma, tem álcool o bastante no meu sistema pra que eu não ligue pra nada disso. Enquanto ela me puxa pra longe dos meus amigos e me guia corredor abaixo, na direção dos banheiros, percebo que tem um bom tempo desde que me aliviei sem usar minhas próprias mãos.

Ela me empurra contra a parede e enfia a língua na minha boca. É desleixada e apressada, mas no momento é exatamente o que eu preciso. Estou bêbado o suficiente pra não ligar de com quem estou fazendo isso, mas não bêbado o suficiente pra evitar que as coisas não... Funcionem propriamente.

Ela desce a mão pra minha calça e apalpa a protuberância em meus jeans. Empurro-a na mão dela. Ela sorri e me puxa pra dentro do banheiro. Ela tranca a porta e me empurra contra a parede, me beijando enquanto emaranho seu cabelo nos meus dedos. Os lábios dela vão pro meu pescoço e ela exala contra minha pele, "Eu quero isso há tanto tempo."

Antes que eu possa processar qualquer outra coisa, sinto-a abrir o botão e o zíper dos meus jeans. Ela desliza para o chão de joelhos. Quando ela me livra das minhas boxers, tem que usar a mão por um momento pra me deixar completamente duro.

Fecho os olhos e tento focar na sensação, afastando a realidade. Tento ignorar o fato de que não poderia me importar menos com essa garota. Não sei se é o álcool ou o fato de que ela realmente não me atrai que está tornando difícil continuar duro.

Eventualmente, relaxo contra a parede e os lábios dela deslizam sobre mim. Ela tem a técnica de uma garota que é bem praticada na arte de fazer um homem se sentir bem. Depois de um tempo, percebo que não estou chegando lá, e preciso usar minha imaginação para gozar. Foco na sensação de sua boca quente em volta de mim e quando sua língua desliza sobre minha extremidade, uma imagem aparece na minha cabeça que instantaneamente faz meus quadris pularem para frente.

É o álcool, percebo, que está deixando meu subconsciente tomar posse e no momento não questiono. Só continuo, esperando que vá me ajudar a gozar. Visualizo sua pele cor de oliva, e o cabelo escuro que ela sempre usa numa trança. Penso em seus olhos cinzentos e sua forma delgada. Agarro-me à imagem, conectando-a à sensação da boca que está em volta de mim agora, fingindo que são os lábios dela me cobrindo.

Empurro-me em sua boca e enfio minhas mãos no seu cabelo, eventualmente me aliviando.

Quando desço do meu ápice, arrumando minhas roupas, a realidade do momento cai com tudo em cima de mim. Agradeço a Katie, e trocamos alguns beijos estranhos antes de ela me arrastar de volta para a pista de dança. Finnick me lança um sorriso divertido quando reapareço, e Delly só sacode a cabeça, segurando uma risada.

Danço com Katie por mais um tempinho e antes de ela ir embora com o grupo dela, ela salva seu número no meu celular, me pedindo pra ligar pra ela. Acabaram de anunciar a última chamada quando Finnick, Delly, Annie e eu cambaleamos pra fora do bar. Ajudamos as meninas a pegarem um táxi e depois Finnick e eu esperamos o nosso.

No caminho para casa, penso no que aconteceu, como eu pensei em Katniss. Minha mente ainda está anuviada pelo álcool, mas não posso evitar me sentir culpado. Me sinto mal por pensar nela daquela forma, como se ela não fosse nada além de alguém que eu usei para gozar. Imagino como ela conseguiu significar tanto pra mim num espaço tão curto de tempo. Tem algo nela que é difícil de explicar. Inexplicavelmente, me encontro atraído por ela, mas sei que é inútil sequer cogitar a ideia.

Não tenho direito de pensar nela daquele jeito. Estou trabalhando com ela na terapia de luto, e isso significa que ela está completamente na zona proibida.

Completamente.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
